The Tainted Blood
by KaraLinda
Summary: Edward gets sick with the flu and no one knows how. Maybe 'M' in later chapters. HIATUS
1. WHAT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight , if I did Edward would have never left.  
Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.

Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. Edward has the flu. Charlie knows everything.

WHAT?!

Edward'sPOV

Forks, Washington

As I drove to the grocery store for the umpteenth time for Alice, I frowned.  
For some od reason I wasn't feeling well, which is impossible because I'm a  
vampire and there's absolutely noway I can get sick. Unless maybe, probably  
not. I pulled into the parking lot, then went into the store to pick the items  
Alice needed. She had insisted that I went. My mind drifted off to earlier  
that morning.

Flashback:

"Alice, where's Nessie and Bella," I asked as my sister danced into the  
kitchen where I was fixing breakfast for my daughter. Alice looked at me then  
her eyes went blank.

Ugh! That is something I did not need to see. Alice giggled at my  
expression.

You should your face it's funny, she thought, then dodged out of  
the way before I could grab her. Come on every girls father does this, it,  
well I guess you could call it tradition in a way. Alice shrugged.

Present:

So that's what I'm doing shopping for girl stuff, wonderful. Fortunately I  
have a very good memory and am very fast, though I don't need to be too fast  
in the store. This is embrassing, I'm pretty sure that if Emmett sees me bring  
the Tampax home he'll never let me see the light of day again. Oh there it is,  
now I can go home. My phone buzzed, thanks Alice.

"Yes?" I said.

"You'll need to pick up Midol as well and other medicine," Alice replied.

"Fine. Bye, Alice." I hung up. Now on to the medicine aisle. Found the Midol, now what else ddid she say to pick up? Great I'm getting a headache. I wonder if there is anything to cure a headache for vampires. Hmm, I may ask Carlisle about that. Now I can go home.

I went up to the checkout and paid for my groceries when the cashier looked  
at me,

'Hmm he doesn't look well. I wonder if he's feeling okay,' she thought. "Excuse me sir, but are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache," I replied. I went and put my stuff in the car and as I climbed into the driver's seat, my phone buzzed again. "Yes Alice?"

"Jazz and I will be there in five minutes to take you home and Jazz can drive your car. No he won't hurt so stop whining."

Just as we hung up I suddenly felt like vomiting. Great cashier was right I don't feel good. Oh great. Here goes nothing. I ran to the nearby bushes and lost all my lunch I had during todays hunt.

'Come on Edward, let's go home so Carlisle can figure want is going on,' I hear Jasper's thoughts as he helped me into the car with a bucket just in case so I wouldn't mess up the seats.

Jazz got into the driver's seat my Volvo and drove home. I think I'm getting carsick, blech! I stuck my head down into bucket and puked. Yuck!! I hate being sick.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This my second Twlight fanfic so please read and Review!!!

THANK YOU PHISH TACKO!!


	2. Sleep

**Sleep**

EPOV

"Oh my goodness, Carlisle!" Esme shouted as Jasper and Emmet helped me up to my room as Alice went to call Bella who was at La Push visiting the Blacks. I really didn't want Bella to worry, but I wasn't sure what was going on with me. Seriously! I'm a vampire I'm not supposed to get sick. Ugh! Carlisle met us in my room with all his doctor equipment for us vamps.

"Edward, how do you feel right now?" he asked.

"Like crap."

Emmet laughed, "Dude, you look like it."

"Thanks for the reality check," I replied at the same time Esme says "Language Emmet." I shook my head -shouldn't have done that- I reached for the nearest trash can when it was suddenly in my hands, and I coughed and vomited again. Ew! Blood! Great I'm throwing up blood, I need to lie down. I barely sense Alice helping into my bed, though I can hear her thoughts telling me that Bella has spoken to the tribe at La Push if there were any weird things happening lately such as sick animals. Esme helped pull up the covers over me while Alice made sure I was comfortable and Jasper made sure the bathroom was vampire strengthproof so I wouldn't break anything.

"Edward! Esme where's Edward?" I heard Bella ask my mom. I hate feeling horrible, I hope Nessie doesn't come up here I don't want her to get sick.

"Oh honey," Bella's topaz eyes were shiny with unshed tears as she came in.

"Bella, love, I really don't want you to be up here and get sick," I said, at least my voice still sounded the same.

"Nonsense, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I am your wife and I am going to help you get better. Now, Nessie is with Charlie and Jake. So shut up and allow me to do my job."

That little rant of hers made me laugh which made me feel better and then Jasper sensed my laughter. He then took and doubled then sent back to me.

"Thanks, Jazz."

He grinned, "Just get better bro." With that he left the room.

BellaPOV

As I was having dinner with Charlie and Jake, my phone buzzed in my pocket, I checked it and answered it,

"What's wrong Alice? He what? slow down! I may be a vampire with superhearing but you are talking way fast for me to even understand you. Okay now you said Edward is sick?" I waited for her to finish. "I'll be home ASAP, let me get Nessie taken of. See ya." I flipped my phone shut. "Hey Jake."

"Yeah?" Jacob looks up at me from the sofa. "I have to go back to the house, can you take care of Nessie?" I replied.

"Sure, what's up?"

"This will make me sound crazy, but Edward's sick."

"Oh."

"'Kay. See ya later." I went over to my dad and told that I had to go and that Nessie was staying with him and Jake. The minute I got out the door I ran home as fast as I could, flying through the forest. I finally got to the main house and ran upstatirs -after asking Esme where Edward was- to see that my husband was lying in bed looking paler than he already was. He gave me a weak smile before trying to sit up.

"Oh honey," I cried my eyes were shiny with tears I could no longer shed.

"Bella, love, I really, don't want you to be up here and get sick." He sounded the same though maybe with a little strain.

"Nonsense! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I am your wife and I'm going to help you get better. Now, Nessie is with Charlie and Jake. So shut up and allow me to do my job."

After I finished talking, Edward chuckled and Jasper sensed it, doubled it, then sent it back to Edward. Well, I guess if you have a empath for a brother, laughter is the best medicine.

"Thanks Jazz," Edward whispered.

"Just get better bro," With that Jasper left us alone.

I smiled at Edward who grinned back at me, then yawned.

"I thought I'd never feel tired again, but now I want to go to sleep." He laughed. I opened up my mind to him and allowed him to hear my thoughts while humming as he drifted off to 

* * *

**_A/N:_ I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I had a bit of writers block, plus family stuff. Now Please read and review. It's simle just click the little green button.**

'


	3. Author's Note

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have writers block at the moment. I need suggestions on what should be next for The Tainted Blood. If you have any review or PM me.


	4. Green?

I was gently cooling Edward down with a cold compress when he woke up smiling at me. " Hi," he said, his voice hoarse. " I need to get up, I feel a bit siff though." I touseled his hair smiling back at him, " Feeling better?"

"Not quite, love, though I'll get there," he replied, trying to get up. I gentlely helped Edward up and took him to the bathroom when I noticed that his eyes were a bit different and the tempature of his skin was more towards human than vampire.

"Is there something wrong?" Edward's voice suddenly came from behind me.

"Your eyes are changing color. And your skin is more human now than vampire," I replied. "I think it's a bit off."

"So I'm turning into a hum-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence when he suddenly collapsed in a coughing fit, vomiting blood.

"EDWARD!!!" I quicky moved to catch him while getting blood all over me. "Carlisle!! I need help!!" I wailed. With inhuman speed I carried Edward to Carlisle's office where he quickly took my husband from me and laid him down on the exam table.

I backed up into the wall and slid onto the floor, barely paying attention to what Carlisle was saying after he had examined Edward, who had fallen asleep after his spell.

"Bella?" Carlisle crouched down in front of me.

"What happened?" I mangaged to tell him that I had the feeling that Edward was becoming human as I started to dry sob. "Please tell me what's going on?" I cried. " Don't let him die."

"I'm not going to die, love," Edward's voice came hoarsely from the hospital bed he was on. I guess Carlisle moved him there. "I don't plan on leaving you. Please come here, my Bella." He weakly lifted his hand towards me, giving me a crooked grin. With a sad smile I went to his bed side, that's when I  
smelled it. It was blood, and not just any blood, it was Edward's and it sang to me. Holding my breath, I knew my eyes were pitch black from not hunting, I wasn't going to risk it by breathing.

His now very green eyes looked at me sadly, "You haven't hunted yet." It wasn't a question. "I sing to you don't I?"

I nodded.

"Go hunt, Alice will help me." He said as I started to protest. "Go." I nodded again and turned to  
leave as Alice danced into the room.

Running through the forest until I reached the mountains helped keep my mind clear. It seemed that Edward and I haved switched roles to where I'm the vampire and he's the human. Sniffing the air, I caught the scent of a herd of lions. I crouched down, then pounced on the nearest cat, tackling it to the ground as I sank my teeth into the throat, groaning in pleasure of having the warm, rich fluid soothing the burn in my throat. Within two minutes, I had finished the entire herd, when I started feeling a littled lightheaded. Hmm, I better get back home. As I leaped over the river, I was suddenly dizzy when I landed, and knees buckling.

The last thing I remebered saying before the blackness consumed me was, "Edward."

* * *

**_A/N:_ He He cliffie..**

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated last, but I have been in the midst of moving. I'll try to update again soon but I've had lot to do.**


	5. Human Again?

"Edward..."

My head shot up from the book I was reading when I heard Bella's voice calling for my brother. 'Oh dear God, please don't let anything happen to her,' I thought.

"Jasper," I called softly knowing he could hear me.

"Yes?"

"Can you go find Bella? She hasn't been home since Edward sent her off to hunt."

Jasper nodded, "Sure. Do you think there's something wrong?"

I nodded sadly.

"Alright, I'll go check and see where sh-," Jasper's voice was cut off by a scream upstairs. He gave me a sad smile and took off for the forest.

"NO!!! I HAVE TO GO TO HER!!" Edward's voice was shrill and it hurt my ears.

"Alice, let me go!! I said LET ME GO!! NOW!!"

"Edward, calm down," Alice's little voice floated down stairs. "Bella's fine, I just saw a vision and she's fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Now how come Rose thinks differently? She just sent Jasper to go find my wife because I'm sick!"

Alice opened her mouth to speak but Jasper's voice came up urgently from downstairs, "Carlisle!! We need help!!"

All of ran to Carlisle's office where he was researching for a cure for Edward and found Bella on the hospital bed just as pale and sick as Edward.

"No. She can't be sick like me, I can't let that happen." I turned to my brother who was weakly standing against the door frame.

I walked into his room to see Alice blocking his way, while Edward had his arms crossed over his chest.

Alice turned to me, "Well?"

I nodded, "Edward's right again. I heard Bella call out from the forest. She sounded like she was faint."

"How is it possible that we are both sick?" I heard Edward mutter under his breath while pacing. Wow, even as a human he's fast, maybe after he gets better and stays human he could try out for track. Oops, sorry, I grinned sheepishly at my brother who was glaring at me with such intensity in his eyes that he looked like his old self. Can it Rose, your making him **. I'll just leave the room now, I began to slowly inch my way out of the room when I heard, a 'Eureka!' come from Carlilse's office. Who says 'eureka' these days anyway? Don't answer that, Edward...

I saw a small smile form on Edward's lips at my stray thought.

"Rose," Carlisle called. "Please come to my office and bring Edward down with you."

"Yes, dad," I said in a normal voice knowing he could hear me. I went over to Edward who was still pacing a hole in the floor and thinking, when I picked him up and carried him downstairs to the second floor office.

"ROSE! I can walk!" Edward protested. "I may be sick, but I'm not disabled." I just laughed as I set him down on his feet.

A giggle came from the hospital bed in the corner.

**EPOV**

I was shocked that Bella would be giggling at me, when I realized that I was acting just like she did when I picked her up for the first time. For the first time since getting sick I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked.

"Inside joke," I replied.

Turning to Carlisle a little too fast, I became dizzy, "Oooh." Not doing that again, I'll just sit down now and listen to what Carlisle had to say about mine and Bella's illness.

"Well, I called the both of you in here for a reason. Rose, I need you to read this quickly so you can understand what I'll be saying to Edward and Bella," Carlisle instructed while handing over three different copies of the same book to all of us. I quickly read it, realizing the only way to be well was to...Oh my... I shook my head, no way...Oh dear God, you've got be kidding me. Three pairs of eyes stare at me, oops.

**, I said that out loud.

"Edward! Language," Esme scolded me when she walked the room.

"Sorry mom."

"I'll let it go, but don't do it again. Now what caused Edward's little outburst?" She asked.

This going to be embarrassing, another first for me was that I began turn red at thought of discussing my personal life in front of my parents. I'd rather vomit.

"Well, it seems that Nessie will not be the only miracle child these two," Carlisle explained. "But this little one has not been yet concieved for she needs both parents human. And the lions that they both had were special lions."

"Oh."

* * *

**_A/N:_Thank you again for betas I appreciate it.**


	6. AN

A/N:

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but an author's note. I currently have a bit of writers block and RL is pretty hectic now. Also my grandpa had a triple bypass back in April and my mother is getting ready to sell our country houses.

Also all my hard copies of my stories that I hand wrote are lost. So I ask for patience and anybody ideas of how to get restarted on my stories. Of course if anyone wants to help cowrite please PM me. I could use a fresh outlook and some help.

Thank you


End file.
